Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 October 2014
12:19 . 12:20 toes 12:20 Hypnowuteveryourpingis 12:20 Bell12918 12:19 . 12:20 toes 12:20 Hypnowuteveryourpingis 12:20 Bell12918 12:45 hai all 12:45 am percastinatin 12:45 12:45 Guppie the Third 12:45 Hypno1337 12:45 MasterNinja321 12:45 Orbacal 12:45 mkaybye 12:19 . 12:20 toes 12:20 Hypnowuteveryourpingis 12:20 Bell12918 12:45 hai all 12:45 am percastinatin 12:45 12:45 Guppie the Third 12:45 Hypno1337 12:45 MasterNinja321 12:45 Orbacal 12:45 mkaybye 12:55 HBI 12:55 HI 12:58 hai 12:19 . 12:20 toes 12:20 Hypnowuteveryourpingis 12:20 Bell12918 12:45 hai all 12:45 am percastinatin 12:45 12:45 Guppie the Third 12:45 Hypno1337 12:45 MasterNinja321 12:45 Orbacal 12:45 mkaybye 12:55 HBI 12:55 HI 12:58 hai 01:13 .. 01:13 toes 01:13 hypno 01:16 Hi 12:45 am percastinatin 12:45 12:45 Guppie the Third 12:45 Hypno1337 12:45 MasterNinja321 12:45 Orbacal 12:45 mkaybye 12:55 HBI 12:55 HI 12:58 hai 01:13 .. 01:13 toes 01:13 hypno 01:16 Hi 01:23 ....... 01:23 k 01:23 toes 01:23 hypno 01:23 toes 01:23 hypno 01:23 how about dat 01:23 2 pings nao 01:23 >:D 01:13 toes 01:13 hypno 01:16 Hi 01:23 ....... 01:23 k 01:23 toes 01:23 hypno 01:23 toes 01:23 hypno 01:23 how about dat 01:23 2 pings nao 01:23 >:D 01:49 oijuihuilhnunhuih 01:54 hi 01:54 MasterNinja321 01:54 Hypno1337 01:54 Orbacal 01:57 Oh... well... Gonna go... Bye! 01:57 O/ 01:57 o/ 01:23 2 pings nao 01:23 >:D 01:49 oijuihuilhnunhuih 01:54 hi 01:54 MasterNinja321 01:54 Hypno1337 01:54 Orbacal 01:57 Oh... well... Gonna go... Bye! 01:57 O/ 01:57 o/ 01:59 oikm,ojm0 02:05 Orbacal 02:06 O/ 01:49 oijuihuilhnunhuih 01:54 hi 01:54 MasterNinja321 01:54 Hypno1337 01:54 Orbacal 01:57 Oh... well... Gonna go... Bye! 01:57 O/ 01:57 o/ 01:59 oikm,ojm0 02:05 Orbacal 02:06 O/ 02:34 . 02:34 forgot i've turned on pc 01:54 MasterNinja321 01:54 Hypno1337 01:54 Orbacal 01:57 Oh... well... Gonna go... Bye! 01:57 O/ 01:57 o/ 01:59 oikm,ojm0 02:05 Orbacal 02:06 O/ 02:34 . 02:34 forgot i've turned on pc 02:43 lulz 02:43 toes 02:44 hai 02:53 hallo 02:53 i created demo of game 02:34 . 02:34 forgot i've turned on pc 02:43 lulz 02:43 toes 02:44 hai 02:53 hallo 02:53 i created demo of game 02:53 tower defense game 02:53 It only showcases a tower and final boss tho 02:54 + 2 epic laugh 02:59 03:00 hai 03:00 yesterday spe asked me to turn him into an utau 03:00 so i asked him to give me his voice samples 03:00 and he did 03:00 but he made them sound all pooey hooey 03:01 and now i have to intensively edit them 03:03 g4u 03:03 lel 03:04 srsly tho 03:04 they are like 03:04 near to unusable 03:00 yesterday spe asked me to turn him into an utau 03:00 so i asked him to give me his voice samples 03:00 and he did 03:00 but he made them sound all pooey hooey 03:01 and now i have to intensively edit them 03:03 g4u 03:03 lel 03:04 srsly tho 03:04 they are like 03:04 near to unusable 03:08 here: 03:08 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1uQ7ySRz7Vx 03:08 the first sound is the sample that spe gave me for the o sound 03:08 and the second sound was when i put it into utau 03:08 see what i mean by unusable 03:09 wait 03:09 so dat´s actually SPE´s voice? 03:09 no 03:09 zomg 03:09 oh 03:09 lol 03:09 he decided it would be better if he put on a 5 year old girl voice 03:09 i have no idea why 03:09 like it's his voice 03:09 but he said it in a girly way 03:09 intentionally 03:12 well 03:12 he´s really good in imitating my sister´s voice 03:12 cuz that´s exactly how my sister sounds like 03:12 EXACTLY same 03:26 cookie clicker + grandma utaus = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6o9IKVQ_uTQ 03:09 he decided it would be better if he put on a 5 year old girl voice 03:09 i have no idea why 03:09 like it's his voice 03:09 but he said it in a girly way 03:09 intentionally 03:12 well 03:12 he´s really good in imitating my sister´s voice 03:12 cuz that´s exactly how my sister sounds like 03:12 EXACTLY same 03:26 cookie clicker + grandma utaus = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6o9IKVQ_uTQ 03:37 O/ 03:56 . 03:57 hey 04:00 oh didn't notice i kept chat open 04:00 hurrdurr 2014 10 20